


In the midnight hours

by cjheyhey



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjheyhey/pseuds/cjheyhey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's tired of being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the midnight hours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Annie, but could be applied anyone in the fandom.

She needed to feel the security of his arms wrapped around her,  
To hear his heart beating as she burrowed her head into his chest.  
To feel his warm breath on her ear as he whispered words of comfort and encouragement.  
She was tired to being alone,  
Tired of hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing into her hand,  
Tired of trying to muffle the sounds of her heartbreak, of her fear.  
She needed someone to teach her how to be strong,  
To remind her how brave she is.  
She needed his calloused hands to hold her up,  
To support her when her legs give out under the weight she must carry.  
She needed to not be alone.  
She needed him to believe in her,  
To look into his soft brown eyes and see them shining,  
To see his gentle smile as he pushes her forward.  
She needed his long tan arms to catch her when she stumbles,  
Because she knows she will stumble and fall,  
But she won’t break.  
She’s tired of breaking.


End file.
